Set Me Free
by Niana
Summary: In the beginning of the movie we see sweet lil’ Will floating around after his ship is attacked by the Black Pearl..but what if Barbossa picked Will up? NOT A MARY-SUE! ARGH! please R&R!
1. Thoughts in a Bunk

Set Me Free

By Niana

Rating: pg-13 for now, NC-17 for later (I won't be posting that on FF.net when it gets there I'll tell you)

Warnings: Nothing really bad..slash, tho. If you're uncomfortable with a male/male relationship stop right here and go read another fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'cept a piece of string.

Summary: Okay..In the beginning of the movie we see sweet lil' Will floating around after his ship is attacked by the Black Pearl..but what if Barbossa picked Will up? I've been toying with this fic for a long time, and I'll probably end up reposting this chapter before sending it to Parley. 

Go on! Start reading! Go! 'N tell me what you think when you're done! 'Cause I aint gonna post it on Parley with all that wonderful NC-17ness if I don't think that anyone's gonna read it.

   Will Turner lay on his bunk, trying to settle his stomach. No matter how many times he was in one, he just couldn't get used to a storm at sea. His belly always protested at the violent, rolling rock of the ship, and threatened to present the food he had eaten during the day to the floor. At least after he had done this very act of unpleasant presentation once or twice in front of him, Barbossa had let Will rest during storms, and now he was rolling around on his cot below the main deck, trying to get some rest. 

   He had been so close this time! So close to leaving his captain in his madness.

But fortunately, Barbossa had been standing right behind him, and had caught him, just when he was about to jump. Unfortunately Will was sure that he couldn't weasel his way out of punishment via kisses or touches, Barbossa had been livid.

   "Get out of the way, boy! The mainsail's come loose!" Will managed to duck a heavy load of canvas and scrambled to stand beside the main cabin Moving swiftly he wove his way through the bodies of his shipmates that were working to pull down the other sails in the storm. He narrowly missed being caught in the neck by a rope flying up to release another sheet of black canvas as he ran up to the bow and looked over the rail, waves rolling over his knees as the ship dipped dangerously into the trough of a huge swell.

_// There! I can make that! //_

_   Will had seen a small merchant ship, also helpless in the squall, It's tall mast stood bare and not very many men were on board. They were obviously just going to ride out the storm, not fight it, just like The Pearl was preparing to do. The five or six sailors on board all had their faces turned towards Will, and the two ships were so close together that Will could see the amazement and fear on their faces; a sighting of the Black Pearl is a forerunner of death! _

_But not tonight. _

_That small ship was lucky that The Pearl was just as helpless as they were in this horrid weather: Barbossa would have surely attacked them and sunk their vessel, not only to gain stores of gun powder and the like, but also to uphold their ghastly reputation._

_Will climbed over the rail and took a deep breath. // You can make this, Will. Just swim fast, and don't look back. //_

_Rolling his shoulders back, he swung his body forward and went crashing into the-_

_    A strong hand grabbed the back of his collar just as he went under._

_"Boy! What in Satan's unholy name were you doing?"_

_ // Shit! What was I thinking? // _

_Will was lifted bodily into the air and thrown back onboard by a very angry Barbossa._

_"Get below deck! I don't want to see yer face until I say ya can come out again! You stupid boy!"_

_Will got shakily to his feet and was pulled to the main hatch by his ear. Barbossa pushed him down into the dark of the narrow hallway._

_ "I'll deal with you later." _

    And so, Will was left rolling around on his tiny bunk, all alone in the darkness of the hold, wondering what kind of punishment awaited him.

"Hey sweetheart. Ya lonely?"

Will knew the answer to _that_ question.

"Don't touch me, Dirk."

"Ya know, sweetie, there'll come a day when the Cap'n tires of you. And when that day comes, he'll hand ya right over ta me, so you'd better be nice."

"You and I both know that he won't give me to anyone."

"Well, we'll see. He seems pretty pissed at ya now; maybe today'll be the day. Go on up to his quarters, he's waiting for ya."

   Will rolled over and pushed his blanket off of himself.

 // Great. Fantastic. This is exactly how I want to start my day. //


	2. Leave Me

Well Hello again! 

I don't have much to say …I have the next chapter written, I'm just polishing. And yes, Jack will make his entrance soon, and so will Elizabeth and Norrington (Boo!), although they really don't have big parts.

Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out // // means somebody's thinking.

And please R&R criticism is very welcome!!

"Boy?" Was the answer to Will's tentative knock on the door.

"Yes, Sir. I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Come in, boy."

Will opened the door a tiny crack and poked his head inside. There was no one there but the captain. 

// Good // Thought Will 

// No audience this time //

He stepped inside cautiously, his eyes focused on the ground in a gesture of respect learned long ago, but he took in everything about his surroundings.

Barbossa was slumped in a plush chair. He held no whip in his hands, no stick, no belt, nothing. There weren't even any restraints on the bed. How was Will supposed to learn this time? 

"Come here, Will."

The sixteen year old stepped into the room, and moved gracefully to his captain of five years, his feet elegantly placed carefully in front of him, moving in the way he has been taught to move in front of Barbossa.

Kneeling next to the pirate, he stretched his neck out and laid his head in the elder's lap.

"What would you have me do, captain?"

Barbossa's gnarled hands wove through Will's long curly locks.

"I don't know, Will. I don't know how to make you understand. You come to me now so sweetly, like I'm the most important thing in the world to you, and yet, when your blood races and you feel you need to, you try to leave me."

Will sighed.

"I need you Will. I need you to break the curse. I need the medallion you wear so proudly on your neck" Will's left hand caressed his father's keepsake through the light fabric of his shirt. "And when, with a drop of your sweet blood, we break the curse, I'll need you to remind me of what it is to feel. Because your hair which surely feels like threads of silk, and your skin, that must feel like velvet, and the pleasure that you can surely give to me, mean nothing now. I want so badly to feel you, Will, you know, and all you seem to want to do is leave me. Why?"

Will's brow furrowed with his own confusion. Why did he want to leave Barbossa? He was his teacher, his master..and maybe his lover when the curse was ended.

"Captain, Sir…I.When a storm is coming and the wind is blowing and everything is so calm… It's so..Overwhelming. So very strong I can't ignore. It's impossible not to want.." 

Will's hands gripped Barbossa's legs, trying to show his point, though his words were mangled with his own confusion.

"To want?" The pirate prompted

"To want out. To want more. I feel like there's more out there, Barbossa.  And I feel that I need it. And when the feeling ends, I wonder what I was thinking before, when I was frantic for release."

Barbossa exhaled loudly.

"I know I've hurt you Will. Maybe that's why you want to leave. Maybe I've made you yearn for it with my whips and belt and the scars I've marked you with." Barbossa grasped Will's hand and turned it over, rubbing the angry red marks there with his thumb. "But you know why I do it, right Will?"

Will gazed adoringly up at his captain.

"To teach me."

"To teach you what?"

"To teach me that the world is harsh, and that I can never trust anyone. Not even those that care about me most." 

Barbossa smiled, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead.

"I wish I could taste you, Will."

The boy stood and made his way to Barbossa's bed.

"You'll be able to soon enough. I won't try to leave you anymore."

Barbossa joined him on the bed and kissed him fully.

"I can't wait."

Will wrapped his arms around his captain's neck as Barbossa plundered his mouth with an unfeeling tongue. 

"Sleep, lad."

And Will obeyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the captain returned to his cabin, Will was curled up tightly in the blood red satin of his sheets. Though he had no sense of touch, Barbossa had always indulged in his sheets. He liked satin especially since the curse took hold, the fabric slid and whispered when he shifted. Placing the tray he carried gently down on a table he climbed into the familiar image.

  Will awoke to the feel of a corpse's clammy skin against his. He remembered the first time he had woken up like this, he had been young, bleeding and frightened. He had screamed in boyish terror, thinking, hoping, that the night before had been a dream.

He had upset Barbossa greatly. That was before he knew that his captain had been helping him to learn.

Will leaned over and kissed the other man's shoulder. "Captain?"

He rolled over and opened his eyes groggily. "Mm?"

"Can I get up sir? I need to go."

"You can't go, Will" Groaned Barbossa "We discussed this, remember?"

"No sir. I mean I have to GO."

"Ah, the curse of living men. Off you go. Come back when yer done."


	3. lovely Miss Swann

A dreadfully short chapter, I'm afraid, but next chapter Jack makes his entrance! Yay! 

Hail the conquering..err..pirate, I guess.. 

Big thankies to Alysha 'n Ihni ^_^ yay!

      Will pushed up from the rail at the stern of the ship and stretched his arms above

 his head. The wind was blowing well in the afterglow of the storm and it felt good 

after the closeness of the cabin. Facing the bow, he scanned the horizon and saw the distant shadow of mountains. 

There would be another raid soon. 

Barbossa had told him that most of the crew would go ashore this time, 

leaving Will and a few others behind to use the cannons. 

This piece of the treasure had eluded them for too long, 

Barbossa had said, it kept moving, and they couldn't risk losing it again. 

Maybe they would be free of the curse soon, and Barbossa would love him fully.

Will sighed. At least raids meant fresh rations for him, and maybe his 

captain would bring him something. He brightened at once, 

forgetting about the innocent people that would surely die. 

The young and very beautiful Miss Elizabeth Swann was gazing at the sunset on the horizon stretched out before her. 

She stood on the high battlements near her home, awaiting lieutenant-err- Commodore Norrington's return. 

Elizabeth liked his company, even if he was..Stiff..at times, she had missed him greatly. He could be very sweet to her. 

She saw his ship's great white sails come around the bay and she lifter her skirts and hurried down the stairs to the harbour. She gently pushed aside the guards 

at the dock and watched the gangplank being lowered.

"Commodore!" She cried when he stepped onto the dock. "I trust your first voyage in your new position went well."

Norrington smiled sweetly at her."Of course it went well"

He said, taking her arm and ascending the stairs with her 

"All we did was patrol the shore for a few weeks. We did rest in a lovely little port town. I bought this."

He pulled out of his pocket a long silver chain, decorated with pearls and

 turquoise beads. At the centre, there was a pendant, a gold coin with a ferocious design.

"I thought it would suit you- beautiful and elegant, but with" 

He handled the coin.

 "A touch of rashness." Elizabeth blushed.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much, Commodore.

He leaned over and fastened it around her neck; letting his hands linger there for a bit longer than was necessary.

"Come!" She said, slightly too loudly " My father wishes to speak with you."

"And I would like to speak with him, I need to ask for something." 

He said, fingering the diamond ring in his pocket.

The Black Pearl had just reached the end of the ThroatWobbler Mangrove* swamp,

 not four hours from the port where our dear Miss Swann and her courtier are.

 As the pair made their way up the steps, the young commodore 

glanced out at the bay. 

// Strange // He thought. // A fog that that thick normally wouldn't 

pass over the point.. But at least I won't lose any ships in that fog.//

The last ship in his fleet was rounding the point with the fog, The Luxury Yacht.*

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, but I really must meet that ship!"

 And, giving her snow-white hand a kiss, he turned and descended the stairs.

*Hee, hee, a little Monty Python humour.

 Yes, I am insane. Don't believe me? Go read Kittens!!

***g***


	4. Jack!

Wow..that took a long time..hmph  
  
Maybe I'll get out of school sometime……maybe.  
  
X…X……….X…….X…X…………X………….X….X…………X………..X…..X  
  
The man stood tall. Unmoving. Expressionless.   
  
Utterly boring.  
  
"So, lad. Can we make a deal 'bout this?"  
  
If he couldn't have seen him breathing, Jack would have swore that he was a statue.  
  
A You let me outta these chains, I grab a few things, a gun, me knife, I hop overboard, swim   
  
ashore and wreak havoc on the town until you come in, guns blazing 'n I surrender!"  
  
"That way get a chance for some fun before ya lock me up, and when you 'Capture' me" Here   
  
the man in chains flexes his fingertips as best he can. "You'll get a lovely medal to show your   
  
pretty lass back home."  
  
Damn.   
  
"You do have a lass right? Or..a lad? That=s fine, we all have our..quirks. Or nothing at all?   
  
Surely a good looking young man like you has SOMEONE."  
  
Hah! There it was. His eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Well you will if we get you a medal!"  
  
The guards eye slid towards him dangerously, but he still didn't say anything.  
  
"No, huh? Well too bad for you. I'll bet your mother screamed in terror when she saw what'd   
  
come outta her-"  
  
Jack's dark head snapped back, and he slipped into quiet contemplation of how to escape.  
  
Or his enraged guard had knocked him out. Whatever.  
  
X…X……….X…….X…X…………X………….X….X…………X………..X…..X  
  
"We're all going now sweet." Barbossa's rough voice sliced through the calming swish of water.  
  
"Who's staying?" Asked Will.  
  
"Bigg's 'n Nelson. They've been told not to touch you, don't worry" He added, at Will's   
  
alarmed look.   
  
Will chewed on his lip nervously.  
  
"We're running low on flour and the other necessities."  
  
The captain gave the young man a peck on the cheek before answering "I'll be sure to bring you   
  
back the finest, love."  
  
The bones of his teeth scratched Will's smooth cheek.  
  
With that, Barbossa jumped overboard. 


	5. uncertain

The gangplank crashed on the white pine dock as it fell from the ship.  
  
"Captain Cobblepot! How goes it?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, Sir...He got hold of a sword once, but forgot that he was still   
  
manacled...kind of pathetic that it took us so long to capture him, really."  
  
"I trust, captain, that you won=t be telling the governor about that little incident."   
  
"Of course not, that would just be embarrass-"  
  
A loud bang ripped through the air as the hatch was flung open.  
  
"Hey! Give me back that hat! It takes a long time to shape a hat to dreadlocks!"  
  
Jack snatched his worn hat from a soldier's hands, and plopped it on his head before once   
  
again being restrained by his staunch guard.  
  
He looked around the ship in an appeasing manner, arms spread, palms up.   
  
"Dreadlocks make a man's head..lumpy."  
  
"I'll be making your head lumpy if you don't shut up, pirate"  
  
"Take him to the jail, and don't go easy on him." Called Norrington.   
  
"I want him on half-no- quarter rations. He's been stealing enough from us to warrant it."  
  
Turning quickly to hide his smirk, the young commodore sprinted up the stairs to his   
  
ladylove.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
She turned gracefully and smiled at him.   
  
"That was the famed captain Sparrow we just brought into port."  
  
"Really? I've heard of him. They say that he's a washed-up drunk."  
  
Norrington looked down at the port, where Sparrow was weaving crazily around the   
  
dock, a guard stumbling after him, his hand still gripping the pirate's coat in an attempt   
  
to stop his drunken flight.  
  
"Well he's surprisingly wily. And intelligent."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. " Wily? He hides it well."  
  
XXXXXX….XXXXXXX…..XXXXXX…..XXXXXX….XXXXX…..XXXXX  
  
Will sat in his favourite spot, at the very back of the ship, the highest spot to sit other than   
  
the crow's nest, reading his one book. He liked being up high in the nest, but Barbossa   
  
didn't. He liked Will to stay where he could see him. So he read his dog-eared text in his   
  
usual place, his lithe body curled up like a child's.  
  
"Ya wanna learn to fire a cannon?"  
  
Will dragged his eyes from his book to the sockets of the pirate standing above him.  
  
"No, thank you." He said softly, politely. Always politely.  
  
"Good, 'cause I ain't much of a teacher." The skeleton, Biggs, plopped down next to   
  
Will, looking over his shoulder.  
  
The young lad scootched further into his corner.  
  
"Don't you worry, Will. I ain't about to touch you and have my head removed by   
  
Barbossa. Can't honestly say why he cares though. 'S not like he can feel ya."  
  
"He will, someday, and we'll be happy." Said Will.   
  
"Oh, so those tears you cry when he cuts you inside are tears of happiness? Your screams   
  
are joyful?"  
  
"He doesn't know that he's hurting me. He can't feel it." Will pulled his knees to his   
  
chest.  
  
"He can see. He can hear. He knows your pain."   
  
"He teaches me...He cares…" He stood up sharply.   
  
"Leave me alone! I'm trying to read! I'll tell the captain!"  
  
"I'm not looking for trouble, youngster. I'm just sayin' he knows, is all."  
  
"Well you're wrong. Go away. Go fire your cannons or something."  
  
Biggs stood up and went to the port rail. "I should. They've already started burning the   
  
town."  
  
Will saw the smoke and flames. He heard the screams. 


End file.
